For wireless computer networks, a wireless access point (AP or WAP) is a network hardware device, typically connected to a wired network, that provides wireless access to the network. APs usually are managed by a WLAN (wireless local area network) controller or similar device that manages adjustments to RF (radio frequency) power, channel, authentication, and security for the network. Multiple wireless devices can be connected to a single wired connection. The AP hardware device may be a standalone device connected to a router, or may be integrated with a router device.
The number of clients or user devices that can be supported by an AP depends on a number of factors, such as, but not limited to, the type of APs in use, the number of radios in the AP (most APs typically have between 1 to 4 radios), desired client throughput, and the density of the client environment. The range of communication for an AP also varies significantly, depending not only on the type of AP (e.g., type of antenna, operating radio frequencies, power output, and the like), but also on external factors, such as, but not limited to, indoor/outdoor placement, height, nearby obstructions or obstacles, and other nearby APs or electronic devices that may actively interference with broadcast signals. Problems such as lack of coverage, weak or absent signals, and interference often occur with installation of a single layer wireless network with multiple APs. These problems are exacerbated with multiple layer networks, i.e., multiple wireless networks installed in an overlapping or substantially overlapping area, such as in a multiple-office or business environment where multiple networks are desired (e.g., a primary highly secure network limited to employees, and a secondary “guest” network open to clients, visitor and other forms of guests).